TaciturnTroublemaker
} |name = Minnow Sevets |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream= |-|GodTier= |-|Dead= |caption = ”what precisely is the approved way to pronounce how offensively dire you are at this__/” |screenname = |age= 6 sweeps |style = Speaks with a bitter tone and a sharp tongue. Despite being a writer, Minnow never uses punctuation or capitalizes her words to shout At the end of every message, she will type __/ which is meant to look like a pencil writing a line. Minnow has a tendency to use larger or complicated words in her sentences, although she uses language as though she were reading from a thesaurus since many of her sentence structures do not make grammatical sense. |zodiac=Chiron }} Personality :Minnow is crude and easily frustrated. She keeps to herself, and can be relatively thoughtful and creative in spite of the negative aspects of her personality. She has passions, though never likes to make them apparent and prefers to maintain a neutral disposition. Minnow tends to stay out of things as often as possible unless she needs to intervene or is warmed up to something. :Minnow actively avoids interactions when possible and gets frustrated if she doesn’t have anything interesting to do or say when talking to someone can't be avoided. She is extremely headstrong and refuses to ask others for help, even if she needs it. However, she is willing to help others provided there is a good reason to. :Surprisingly, she is very good at consoling others (if she absolutely has to), mostly because of her experience with handling her the panicky episodes of her lusus, Batibuse (see below). Despite her quiet nature, if someone manages to peak Minnow's interests, she can be quite talkative. Fetch Modus :Minnow has ORANGE Sylladex Cards and uses the LEXICON Fetch Modus. Each item captchalogued is entered into a book and has to be retrieved with a particular keyword in mind. Minnow seldom captchalogues anything other than her writing journals or important objects and merely picks up everything else before tossing it when she doesn't need or care about it anymore. She is untidy, believing the disorganization of her belongings to be "organized chaos" yet regularly forgets where she puts things. Strife Specibus :Minnow wields the DAGGERKIND Strife Specibus. She holds a dual-bladed Katar Dagger in both hands. Minnow uses these daggers in close combat to slice or jab at the enemy. In a desperate situation, Minnow will throw her Daggers and hope to impale or damage them in some way. She is not as cocky as her high-blood acquaintances, but may find thrill in a fight sometimes. Lusus :Minnow's Lusus is a little bat named BATIBUSE that likes to fly around and hang onto objects in Minnow’s respiteblock. Minnow doesn’t much fancy the creature's timid and fearful nature, but puts up with her regardless. Minnow is very impatient with Batibuse but does take care of and allow her to do her job as a guardian, trying equally to keep the creature happy. :Batibuse is very sensitive, meek and frail but very high spirited, kind, and usually cheerful unless Minnow's rage fits cause her to frenzy. When scared, Batibuse hides in one particular corner of Minnow's respiteblock and tries to console her from afar. :Even though Batibuse is a small creature, she is still a very good mentor and has managed to raise Minnow and put up with her moods. The creature hates to see the young troll in such a furious mood, but she always knows that Minnow will have to calm down sometime. Batibuse is also very paranoid for Minnow’s safety, much to the young troll’s annoyance. Minnow always tells Batibuse not to worry about these things but of course, her Lusus is too much of a worrywart not to. Whenever she frenzies or panics, Minnow will have to reassure/help her. Hive :Minnow has a grey hive with a curved and horned roof nestled beside a large, active volcano that she can see out of her lone window. While the view is nice, the volcano is actually active and can explode at any moment, a threat Minnow is always aware of. Her hive is at the perfect spot for the lava to flow down on, something she didn't consider when she first built the thing so young. :Minnow's Respiteblock is small and her walls are completely bare besides a few scratches and other marks from where she became angry and felt the need to strike something nearby with her Katar Daggers. Her Husktop is red and black and rests upon a small brown desk. :Minnow enjoys filling journals with stories, ideas, and daily frustrations, writing so often that she has a plethora of journals and loose papers scattered about her floor. Her collection becomes a slight problem, however, when she accidentally sets them ablaze when she becomes angry. Because of this, Minnow always has to keep containers of water nearby in order to douse the flames. Interests :Minnow likes to write. Often she will scribble anything she can, typically her own experiences which she writes in a special journal, and stories that she likes to come up with. Occasionally, she will write random word jumbles or thoughts that may be nonsensical, as long as she is able to write. She doesn’t always write alone. Though she likes to keep to herself more often, she will do bits of written improv or roleplay with [[CompetentTeller|'another troll']] in her group. :Minnow also likes to use her powers quite often when she can, usually going out by the side of the volcano to mess around with them or even practicing on objects she doesn’t care to keep. Abilities :Minnow has pyrokinesis—the ability to create or control fire with her mind. While she is skilled in this ability, there are many drawbacks and limits. When she uses her ability, she requires immense concentration and can only use it for so long before it begins to weaken her. :There is also a limit to her power's range—Minnow cannot create or control anything beyond a few yards. A third drawback is that sometimes she will be unable to control it when she is extremely angry. There are times where she will accidentally set something ablaze when she becomes infuriated, a problem that has caused her to burn both herself and some of her journals on more than one occasion. In battle, she will sometimes set her own weapons ablaze if she feels it necessary. Role + Land :Despite her color association, Minnow’s title is the Sylph of Space and her element is Fire. Her land is the LAND OF MAGMA AND FROGS and its Denizen is Echidna. LOMAF has a hard, jagged landscape that glows brilliantly and with a yellowish hue. There are cliffs and mountains with falls of liquid magma that pour out into lava beds throughout the terrain. The consorts of this land are Lava Frogs. Ancestor : The Trickster :A former leader of a pack of war rebels. She and her group typically resorted to violent acts of tyranny against those above them and were considered highly dangerous. :A soldier was sent after The Trickster to fight and capture her and her team, but the troll always managed to slip away from him. In the beginning, the soldier was only following his orders, fighting against The Trickster at any moment she appeared. But as their battles continued, he found himself infatuated with the woman and they soon entered a Matespritship. :They began to rendezvous regularly, meetings which unfortunately led to The Trickster being caught by a female soldier who had been sent in the male troll’s place. The Trickster and her group were also caught, soon executed for their crimes. Dancestor :' Keslyr Sevets '(kes-luh-er seh-vets) is the courageous, confident Dancestor of Minnow Sevets. She is 9 sweeps old and obsessed with martial arts. Though physically weaker than the rest of her group, she is enormously bold and willing to put up a fight. She is also very compassionate and understanding, typically someone who one may go to for advice or to vent. :Keslyr is a pyrokinetic like Minnow, though she is stronger and more well-practiced with her power than the young troll. She wields the STAFFKIND strife specibus. Her staff, which she uses quite often to train, is made of a material that is easily set aflame but will not tarnish or dither. She is much better in control of her power than Minnow and uses it in battle more than her younger Dancestor would. :Keslyr wears gloves and shoes that are similar to her staff in that they can be set ablaze without deteriorating in order to "carry" the fire on her body without burning herself. She uses this in case she needs to do close combat, which she does not prefer, where she can strike the enemy with her ablaze hands or feet. :She has the same drawbacks to her power as her younger counterpart, however she has a far wider range and can concentrate much better than Minnow can, leading to an extension in how long she can use it. :Keslyr : |speaKs in a tranquil tOne withOut ever raising her vOice fOr any reasOn|. :Though she is gruff and bold, Keslyr typically displays a calm nature and will step into something only if she deems it necessary. Her Moirail is [[GloriousAbsolutist#Dancestor|'Sheena']] and she has Red feelings for [[CruelContemplator#Dancestor|'Trystn']] which unfortunately she knows he most likely will never return. Keslyr’s title is the Maid of Space. Gallery Minnow_Sevets_God_Tier_2.png|Sylph of Space Young_Minnow.png|Young Minnow Keslyr Sevets.png|Old art of Keslyr Category:Female Category:Troll Category:Red Blood Category:AnnikaDoll